It Hurts
by DinoholderX
Summary: A Normal Kid, until ONI stepped into his life and brough him into a war he never knew. It Hurts... DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**It Hurts... Pt.1**

**I do not own halo, but i do own Anders and Lina**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

A shot gang through the air as Daisy fired her pistol in the air before putting the cooled barrel back to the captive sicentist's head "where not going to be your puppets anymore!" she said. i kept my knife to the smaller female sicentist's neck, she was crying a bit whimpering for met to let her go, i looked down at her with my only unbangdeged part of mt face: my left eye "Please, let me go" She said "23, 122, 303, 96, please be reasonable." Haulsey said stepping closer to Daisy "Stop calling us by fucking numbers!" I yelled, sending her back the steps she had advanced "We aren't Robots or Clones! were People!" i yelled "You tell them Anders!" Ralph cheered for my sending the sicenists back in fear 'were going to leave and you can't stop us, try it, and we kill a hostage" i half threatened-half bluffed, i really did not want to kill the girl i had in my hold, she threshed a bit trying to get out of my grasp "Come on, lets move" i said walking backwards keeping my eyes on the scientists. after we reounde the corner and daisy fired a shot at a following sicentist we turned around and started a sprint to get to an exit "i'm not gonna kill you, i bluffed a little." i whispered to the girl in my grip, the girl calmed down a bit but was still very tense and scared.

Three Minutes later the alarms started blaring in our ears "well that was an inevitability." i said "yeah, so we need to leave fast!" Daisy said "were is an exit?" i asked the girl " "next Left down a stairwell and is a retna-scan door, i can open it and you can let us go." the girl said "good. Next left down a stairwell!" I told the others. a minute later we where at the door and i pushed the girl whos name i saw on her tag said Lina. lina opened the door and i squinted at the brigh sunlight, the facility had been kept dim for some reason, Ralph whooped in exitment and bellowed "Freedom!" as we stepped out onto the concrete of the parkinglot infront of the Facility, from the outside it looked just like a normal building, but inside it was "a place of Evil." as Joseph put it, i actually agreeed with him on that. "so now we can go. Right?" Lina asked, train of thought broken i turned around and let go of Lina and watched her run to the Facility door folowed by three other sicentists "So were free." Joseph said "yeah, feels good." i said "We need to hurry, ONI will have marines and security here soon." Daisy said "Agreed, lets move people!" i said turning around just barly catching Lina poking her head out the door a little, she mouthed "Thank You." i nodded in response and started running in a random direction away from the facility, not following the others

I punched the Marine square in the face braking his nose and knocking him out "Eat that, asshole." i said stealing his comm and MA5B Assault Rifle "-_subject Joseph-122 has been captured. The search for the other four is a Priority Red Directive. Repeat: the search for the other four is a Priority Red Directive_!" the Man on the comms said "Crap, Joseph got caught." I said. i put the wall of the building to my back and kept there in the shadows "Five more blocks, five more blocks" i kept thinking to myself, i peeled off the wall and looked to see Daisy running on a bridge to what i guessed is her home, or was, her home. she stopped halfway and i saw a Hornet come up "Notice any resemblence?" i heard a voice through the Comms, i knew it was Halsey's voice "The secrecy of the SPARTAN-II Program could not be jeapordised, but the disappearance of 75 recruits for the program would have created some difficult questions. But if the children never vanished, there wouldn't be any questions to ask, would there? The clone lives a 'life' in your place. The life that was originally intended for you. Come back to the facility, 23. It is where you belong. It's home." Halsey said. "It's was never our home!" i bellowed into the comms cherging out of cover and firing at the hornet, Daisy spun on her heel and saw me firing at the Hornet that was protecting Halsey. the hornet reeled and turned to me "96! this is a direct order: stop firing!" Halsey ordered "Never! you take us from our homes! form our Familys! you take out fucking lifes!" i screamed, i not realized Daisy was firing to "Damn!" Halsey said pulling back and retreating. i fell to my knees and started crying "she took everything" i whispered

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**That was part 1.**

**i know this is out of my norm but i wanted to try it, but some humor will come in later parts.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It Hurts... Chapter 2.**_

_**I don't own Halo or Bungie and 343.**_

_**()()()()()()**_

"Anders.. Anders." i heard a voice echo and my body was being gently shook. my eyes flickered open "wuh, what?" i said, i was clad in full Black Mjolnir Armor with Maroon trim (i had a Recon helmet with the UA/HUL[3] variant, a Tactical/Recon Chestplate Chestpiece, two ODST Shoulder pieces refitted for spartan armor, one UA/Bracer wrist armor of my left wrist, a Tactical/Hard case on my left thigh and FJ/ Para Knee Guards.) a spartan with the standerd Red Mark IV armor with a CQB helmet, much simpler then mine but i had been given advanced armor.

"Daisy, what happened?" I asked standing up

"you took a Plasma grenade right to the chest, I'm suprised your alive." Daisy said looking up at me, i was about a head taller then her

"thanks for the vote of confidence." i said crossing my arms, but then i looked at the structure behind us and saw a purple glow.

i pushed Daisy to the side and pulled out my sidearm then fired at the purple glow, it hit a jackle sniper in the head which caused it to fall back dead and it's rifle flew through the air and landed at Daisy's feet "you're welcome." i said holstering my Sidearm and unholstering my BR55 Rifle, it was just called the Battle Rifle.

"how did you even see him?" Daisy asked as we walked throgh a ruined city, only covenet straggelers where left here so we just had to watch rooftops and obvious cover

"Enhancements and angle, if i hadn't been where i was we would both be dead." I said "I really am getting tired of this negative disposition of your's." Daisy said

"Get used to it." I said

"you know, when we escaped together you weren't like this, you where much lighter toned and less serious." Daisy said

"I changed, It's natural." I said "well i don't like this change." Daisy said

"to bad, i won't change back." I said

"Three grunts, third floor 11 O'clock." I siad pulling my Sniper rifle off my back and sighting up a Grunt's head "you have a bead on another?" I asked "affirmative." Daisy said, she was using a pistol, she was a crack shot with it. "fire on my mark." i siad

"Three." I said

"Two." Daisy said

"One." I said

"Mark!" We both said opening fire. the grunt i sighted's head flew off and Daisy's target's mask flew off along with bits of his brain, the third one was stunned for a second and that was all i needed, his head burst like a watermelon scattering brains and blood on the concrete of the building and his dead comrads.

"Three clean kills." i said holstering my rifle "good job, Anders." Daisy said patting my back once "thanks." I said

"Think the sector is clear now?" i asked, a fuel rod whizzed past us narrowly missing my head "Guess not!" i said taking cover behind a road barrier with Daisy next to me.

two elites with red armor with three jackle snipers and a grunt Special Ops with the Fuel rod gun that narrowly missed me stood on the third floor where we had killed the three other Grunts.

the FIrst red Eilte seemed to be in charge and said something to the grunt that sounded like scolding to me, and it was backed by the grunt cowering a bit, the elite yelled pointing to us followed by the Jackle snipers unloading rounds of plasma at us with one striking me in the left shoulder taking my shileds down and sinking into flesh.

i seethed a bit and ducked back in cover then blind fired from my cover at the covenent snipers, i hit one of them in the leg and hit one in the heart "one down!" i informed Daisy, she nodded and stood up and let loose fire with her M5AB rifle cutting through the second Red elite's shield and killing him, the other one seemed stunned by this, then enraged, my guess is that he was either his friend or brother. he roared in rage and jumped down off the three stroy building and activated a jet pack in his armor that made the fall non-lethal. He charged Daisy blocking her Assault rifle fire with his energy sword, but the butt of my Battle Rifle hit the side of his skull sending him to the concrete, i turned and fired at the remaining covenent with my sidearm killing the rmaining Jackles and missing the grunt narrowly which caused him to run and drop his fuel rod gun, i held the barrel of my Pistol on the back of the eilte's skull.

"do i shoot him?" i asked, Daisy was my commander, though she was only a sargent.

"no, we take him prisioner." Daisy said

"fine." i said hitting the elite on the back of the skull hard enough to knock the him out.

i stood up and opened my comlink with command "Command, this is spartan 096, me and sparten 023 have captured a high rank elite, requesting pickup." I said into my comlink.

"understood 96, pelican inbound." a male voice said over my comlink "affimative, Command." i said closing my comlink.

the pelican arrived five minutes later and a field medic sedated the elite so he wouldnt wake up till' we had him bound.

**UNSC Frigate **_**Starseeker **_**0900 Hours: **the EIlte punched the wall of his cell and roared something i couldn't understand.

"you sure about this, Anders?" the Warden asked "yeah, I want to have a talk with him." i said "okay, well we will have a translator put in you're helmet." the Warden said "Okay." i said Taking my Recon helmet off revealing my face (i has shaved black hair that used to be a buzzcut but it was growing back, i had caucasian skin and grey eys, they had been blue but thet changed after my eyes got there augments, i also had some stubble growing but not much, i had a scar from my left eyebrow down to the tom of the cheekbone from a skirmisher that got to close.). the warden blushed a bit, she was a bit enamored with me from my looks and combat experience.

_Ten Minutes later: _The elite was in a plain grey room with his hands clamped down to a rectanguler table that was bolted to the floor and his feet where bound to the floor, he was sitting in a chair and there was another chair across the table with no binding spots.

i walked into the room in full armor and a pistol on my right thigh, but the elite didn't see it.

i sat down at the other chair across from the elite "alright, I'm just going to tell you what will happen; i am going to ask you a few simple questions, you will or will not awnser me, and if you don't; i hurt you and things get a little worse for you... or ,if you do awnser me; i don't hurt you and things get a little better for you." i said

_**()()()()()()**_

_**That was chapter two, i am legthening them and they are getting less spelling mistakes bacause i read them before i publish and I'm geting better at grammer and punctuation.**_

_**Reponses to Reviews:**_

_**Only one for this so far.**_

_**To Anonymos Legacy: okay, first off: i am working on grammer and scenes as you can see. second: the characters will be a bit OOC for this. Third: In homecoming Halsey called all the spartans by there numbers without the 0 infront, atleas in coversation, and the part where she talked to Daisy at the end of the last chapter was copied from homecoming entirly. Forth: thanks for reviewing!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**And on a last note, you can ask questions about the caracters and i will have them anwser you as best they can. Peace out!**_


End file.
